The return of Demon
by uke sasuke
Summary: Naruto meninggalkan Konoha kemudian kembali untuk sebagai kelompok Assasint dengan sikap dingin dan kejam. bagaimana nasib Konoha serta perasaan Sasuke? Narusasu, Kisaita


**A/N : **dari dulu emang pengen buat Naruto jadi evil, xixixixi maaf ya kalo character pemainnya beda dari dari yang asli.

**Warning :** **semi dark** Naruto

**Pairings : **Narusasu(always), dan yang lainnya

Italics : talking

**Bold :** Kyubi

Story

"**ARRRRRRRGH" **Naruto menghantam pohon yang ada di depannya dengan chakra yang besar membuat pohon itu tumbang terbelah dua. Dia marah, sedih,kecewa dan sangat sakit akan hidupnya yang dipenuhi dengan pengkhianatan dan kebohongan. Beberapa jam lalu dia mengetahui kebenaran yang menyakitkan.

**Flashback :**

Naruto berdiri di jalan sepi memegang setangkai mawar merah, berpakaian rapi. Ia menunggu pacarnya Sakura untuk dinner romantis di pinggir pantai. Ya akhirnya Sakura mau jadi pacarnya setelah berjuang sekuat tenaga tuk mendapatkannya.

Udah enam bulan mereka pacaran dan itu semenjak Naruto berhasil membawa pulang Sasuke ke desanya, hanya ada beberapa permasalahan, Sakura nggak mau hubungan mereka diketahui oleh orang lain,penduduk yang masih membencinya dan yang terakhir Sasuke bersikap lebih dingin padanya, memang dari kecil dia dingin terhadap orang lain, tapi sekarang sikapnya lebih parah dia bahkan tidak mau bicara maupun menatap wajahnya, semenjak dia berhasil membawanya pulang.

Naruto mencoba segala cara agar dia mau berteman lagi dengannya, tapi usahanya gagal jadi dia hanya pasrah dan tidak memaksa Sasuke lagi tuk berbicara padanya. Toh itu haknya Sasuke, dia gak ada kekuasan tuk merubahnya.

'Sakura mana sih, kok lama amat ya?' batin Naruto, sudah hampir satu jam dia menunggu tapi pacarnya belum datang juga.

'Eh, Kyubi kau tau gak di mana Sakura?' Tanya Naruto pada monster yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Dia dan Kyubi jadi akrab setelah mereka buat kesepakatan untuk membantu satu sama lain.

'**Gak tau bodoh, dan gak peduli'** kesal Kyubi. Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafas kesal melihat sikap Kyubi yang tidak menyukai Sakura, Kyubi mengatakan kalau Sakura hanya akan menyakitinya, tapi Naruto cuma menghiraukannya.

Naruto memutuskan menemui Sakura di RS tempat dia bekerja, tapi sesampainya di sana staf RS mengatakan Sakura pulang lebih awal 'Jika dia pulang lebih awal kenapa belum muncul juga' pikirnya, diapun menuju ke rumah Sakura.

Tapi di persimpangan jalan dia melihat Sakura berdiri sendirian di bawah pohon sakura ' are, kenapa Sakura ada di sini? Apa dia dari tadi menungguku disini?' gak mau membuat pacarnya menunggu lebih lama lagi, diapun menghampirinya, tapi sebelum mencapai tujuan seorang pria menghampiri Sakura. Saat Naruto melihat baju dan gaya rambut pria itu, dia sadar kalau itu adalah teman satu timnya Uchiha Sasuke 'Huh.. ada perlu apa dia sama Sakura?' tanyanya dalam hati, karna curiga diapun menutupi chakranya dan bersembunyi , dia menggunakan telinga Kyubi untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Sasukekun kau datang" antusias Sakura

"hn, apa maumu?" tanyanya dingin, membuat Sakura agak nervous

"Aa-ku ri-nndu padamu Sasukekun" kata Sakura terbata-bata, Sasuke hanya diam saja membuatnya semakin gelisah

"Kau membuang waktuku saja" katanya datar dan hendak pergi tapi kakinya terhenti saat mendapatkan dirinya di peluk dari belakang

"Sasukekun kumohon jangan pergi dariku lagi aku sangat mencintaimu, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu" isak tangis Sakura

"Aku tidak butuh apapun darimu" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan diri dari gadis itu dan pergi, Sakura hanya bisa menangis tapi berhenti saat mendengar tepuk tangan dari belakang, dia menoleh dan mendapatkan Naruto bersandar di pohon

"Naruto?"

"Ya. Ini aku"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya sedang apa kau disini, sementara pacarmu menunggu seperti orang bodoh disana tapi yang ku dapat hanya pengkhianatan" katanya tenang namun Sakura dapat merasakan kemarahan yang terpancar

"Naruto apa maksudmu?" mendengar ini Naruto hanya tertawa keras

"Maksudku? Sayang aku aku baru saja menyaksikan pernyataan cinta dari pacarku sendiri pada pria lain" dia tertawa lagi seolah itu adalah lelucon paling lucu, tapi kali ini tawanya terdengar hampa dan pahit

"Kau salah paham Naruto" Sakura mencoba membela diri

"Kau pikir aku bodoh Haruno?" Sakura terbelalak karna baru kali ini Naruto memanggil marganya

"Naruto ku mohon deng-"

"**TUTUP MULUTMU"** sela Naruto menggunakan suara Kyubi, membuat Sakura ketakutan

"**Sekarang kau bebas bersama Uchiha atau pria manapun karna aku tidak butuh dirimu lagi" **Lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Sekali lagi Sakura menangis, tapi kali ini beda dia menangis karna merasa bersalah telah menyakiti hati pria yang selalu baik padanya.

**End flashback**

Sudah dua jam Naruto berada di hutan terlarang untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya, botol sake berserakan disekitarnya, dengan pandangan yang agak buram karna mabuk dia kembali mengumpulkan chakra di tangannya dan menghantam pohon di depannya 'craack' bunyi suara pohon tumbang terdengar keras membangunkan penghuni hutan itu.

Karna mabuk dan focus pada kemarahannya, dia tidak sadar ada orang lain yang dari tadi mengawasi gerak-geriknya

"Ckckck, sepertinya bocah Kyubi sedang depresi" ejek seseorang dari belakang, Naruto tegang sebentar lalu menoleh kebelakang mendapati Danzo beserta anak buahnya, anbu root.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya lancang, tidak perlu sopan karna dia tau Danzo tidak menyukainya begitu juga sebaliknya

"Tunjukkan rasa hormatmu demon!" seru salah seorang anbu bersiap untuk menyerangnya,namun Danzo menahannya

"Lihat kepada siapa kau bicara bocah!" kata Danzo penuh marah dan kebencian

"Che, aku tidak perlu hormat padamu" balasnya sengit, dengan itu Danzo menyuruh anggotanya menghajar Naruto

Mereka menngepung Naruto, Danzo hanya berdiri menyaksikan saja perkelahian ini.

Dua orang anbu mencoba menyerang dari samping tapi Naruto mematahkan serangan mereka dengan pukulan dan tendangan di perut membuat mereka jatuh ke belakang.

"Katon karyuu endan" seorang anbu mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya melihat ini Naruto dengan cepat menghindar tapi masih terlambat karna alcohol yang masih mempengaruhi sistem tubuhnya sehingga tangannya mengenai api.

Tidak membuang kesempatan "Jouro senban" jarum beterbangan menuju Naruto

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" ujarnya cepat, membuat 10 replikanya untuk menghadang jarum itu, tapi anbu melihat jutsunya dengan sigap " Suiton sujiheki" menghancurkan clonenya, oleh karna itu Naruto tidak dapat menghindari jarum-jarum yang mengenai hampir seluruh tubuhnya

"Akkhhh" Naruto menjerit kesakitan, dia batuk darah sebentar lalu ambruk ke tanah, jarumnya beracun. Melihat ini Danzo tertawa iblis

"Demon, kau memang pantas mati" menendang perutnya, Naruto meringis sakit " Kau menghancurkan segala rencana kami" lanjutnya marah, Naruto memandangnya bingung

"Jika saja kau tidak membawa Uchiha boy, sekarang mungkin Orochimaru dan aku sudah berhasil mengambil ahli Konoha" Danzo meletakkan kakinya di dada Naruto, membuat jarumnya semakin menusuk ke kulitnya, dia hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan dan semakin mengeluarkan banyak darah. Kyubi berusaha menyembuhkan lukanya tapi karna racun Kyubi jadi agak kesulitan.

"Mau jadi pahlawan huh?Hokage?" Danzo tertawa menghina " Semua orang membencimu, bagaiamana kau bisa jadi Hokage jika tidak ada yang menghargaimu? berhentilah bermimpi !" seringai iblis dia melanjutkan " Penduduk Konoha lebih memilih mati daripada dipimpin monster sepertimu. Sampai kapanpun penduduk tidak akan pernah menerimamu" dengan suara keras, Danzo berusaha melihat raut wajah nya, tapi yang di dapan hanya pandangan tenang seakan-akan dia sudah biasa mendengar perkataan seperti itu, melihat ini Danzo marah dan menyuruh anggotanya menghajar Naruto hingga babak belur, akan tetapi Danzo tidak tahu bahwa di dalam hatinya terasa sakit karna di ingatkan akan penolakan penduduk atas kehadirannya dari desanya sendiri, sungguh sakit mengingat apapun yang dilakukannya selalu dipandang sebelah mata.

" Aku akan membunuhmu, tapi seharusnya kau bertrimakasih padaku, karna aku akan mengirimmu menemui orangtuamu" Naruto hanya menatapnya hampa

"Kau tidak tahu ya siapa orantuamu? Sungguh kasihan" Danzo pura-pura kasihan "Seharusnya kau tahu, karna Jiraya,Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka bahkan hokage ketiga tahu siapa orangtuamu" mendengar ini Naruto tertegun beberapa lama mencerna informasi ini. Tidak mungkin orang –orang yang sudah dianggap keluarga tega membohongi dirinya

"Kau bohong" kata Naruto pelan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa keluarganya tidak akan mengkhianatinya dan apa yang dikatakan Danzo tidak benar

"Tentu saja mereka tahu, mereka sangat dekat dengan Hokage keempat"

"Apa hubungannya dengan Hokage Keempat?"

"Karna dia adalah ayahmu"

"Itu tt-idak muu-ngkin" masih tidak percaya

"Apa kau tidak sadar kemiripanmu dengannya?"

"Hentikan" Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, airmatanya telah tumpah ,terlalu banyak informasi

"Oleh karna itu Jiraya mengangkatmu jadi muridnya, karna kau mengingatkan pada muridnya terdahulu, hokage keempat" lanjut Danzo yang mengabaikan perrmohonan dari Naruto

"Sungguh menyedihkan anak Hokage keempat diperlakukan seperti sampah" Danzo memprovokasi jiwanya, Naruto sudah duduk masih sambil memegangi kepala dan telinga berusaha mengusir suara Danzo

"Diam" dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi dan lagi

"Apa kau tidak cemburu melihat anak dari Clan konoha mendapat perlakuan khusus?"

"**Diam" **chakra merah keluar dari tubuhnya dan membentuk ekor satu, melihat ini Danzo dan anggotanya jadi takut

"Cepat jatuhkan bocah itu!" perintah Danzo, masih dengan perasaan takut para anbu kembali mengepung Naruto, tapi dia mengeluarkan chakra merah dari mulutnya membuat mereka terpental ke belakang. Mata merahnya menatap marah pada Danzo.

Sementara di dalam Konoha

Semua dapat merasakan hawa iblis yang terpancar dari hutan terlarang, banyak yang masuk ke dalam rumah mengunci pintu, anak-anak menangis karna ketakutan.

"Hokage sama telah terjadi sesuatu di hutan terlarang" lapor anbu yang langsung masuk ke kantor hokage

"Cepat panggil para jounin dan juga Kakashi serta Jiraya" perintah Tsunade

"Hai"

"Tsunade hime ada apa ini?" Tanya Shizune takut tapi juga cemas

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Tapi ini seperti Chakra Kyubi, bagaimana Naruto?" Tsunade tidak menjawab , dia terlalu panik memikirkan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada anak kesayangannya.

"Tsunade semua sudah berkumpul di luar" kata Jiraya cepat,di luar sudah berkumpul para Anbu Jounin, Kakashi beserta sensei lainnya, mereka langsung bergegas menuju hutan terlarang.

DI hutan terlarang

Naruto sedang mencekik leher Danzo dan mengangkatnya sehingga kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah lagi, dia berusaha melepaskan diri dengan menendang ataupun memukul tapi semua usahanya sia-sia, dia melirik ke samping untuk mencari bantuan tapi nihil karna beberapa anggotanya sudah tewas dan yang lain terluka parah.

Naruto yang melihat Danzo berusaha melepaskan diri hanya tersenyum sadis memperlihatkan taringnya, saat dia akan merobek perutnya

"Naruto hentikan" seseorang berteriak dari belakang, Dia menoleh dan melihat Hokage,Jiraya, Kakashi dan hampir seluruh Anbu, Jounin berdiri di belakangnya. Naruto hanya mengeram marah dan mempererat cekikannya, membuat Danzo hampir hilang kesadaran, banyak yang tercekat napasnya melihat wujud ekor satunya

"Naruto lepaskan dia, kau bukan monster!" kali ini Jiraya yang berteriak, Naruto mendekatkan tubuh Danzo padanya dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Danzo

"**Aku akan kembali tuk membunuhmu suatu hari nanti"** bisiknya pelan lalu melemparkan tubuhnya ke tanah

" Naruto apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tsunade bertanya

."…."

"Naruto ku mohon beritahu" kali ini Kakashi yang memelas, Naruto hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan benci dan marah.

"**Jangan coba ikuti aku, atau akan lebih banyak yang akan tewas!" **dengan peringatan terakhir dan tidak lupa melemparkan kalung yang ada di lehernya, Naruto menghilang tanpa jejak meninggalkan Konoha.

Malam itu Uzumaki Naruto menjadi missing-nin yang berbahaya.

**Hihihhihihihi lagi demen yang berdarah-darah ne,, aku suka banget cerita yang menggambarkan dark Naruto, **

**Lebih cool aja gitu penampilannya.**

**Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee review!**

'


End file.
